


Chaos is a Hell of a Killer

by Multishipping_Trash_Heap



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Kiran is on Veronica and Bruno's side, Modern AU, Rated M for later Chapters, Swearing, the blood that controls veronica and bruno is bipolar disorder instead of dark magic, the order is that gang you always here about but don't see until some shit goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipping_Trash_Heap/pseuds/Multishipping_Trash_Heap
Summary: I was listening to the heather's sound track while working on my longfic and this kinda happened, it's not connected to cannon nor is it connected to my other works. But it got out of control so now it's another longfic. You'll see what happens.The knife in his hand dripped crimson, the life of Anna now belonging to that single piece of metal. The cold expression that had drawn them to him in the first place was frigid, but now they saw the maelstrom that swirled underneath. The seething anger that would ensnare all that tried to come close. The anger that infected his sister and drove her away, forced her into the violence on the streets. The same rage that drove Zacharias to fake his death from never being able to escape, no matter what he tried. The very same anger that was keeping Kiran from leaving out of fear, the very same anger that was slowly driving them mad.





	Chaos is a Hell of a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get some ages clear atm since this is in a high school setting also I'm basing the ages off of how it is at my school since that's all I really can use for experience. 
> 
> Alfonse Askr (18) Senior  
> Anna Merchant (17) Junior  
> Cerin Adams (16) Junior  
> Sharena Askr (15) Sophomore  
> Bruno Embla (19) Senior  
> Kiran Morgan (17) Senior  
> Saden Adams (17) Senior  
> Veronica Embla (14) Freshman

_Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs. Chaos is what’s going to kill me._

_** 9 Months earlier  ** _

A new school, Zenith High, nothing new. They’d be gone in a few months and none of the students here would care, to the students they’re just another soul wandering through life before eventually meeting their demise. They entered the stone building, taking note of how well it was taken care of in comparison to the other public schools they had been to. They found the front office and asked for directions to the counselors, appreciating that even if the school was well taken care of in comparison to other public schools the staff was just as dead inside.

They walked across the forum, other seniors already sleeping on the ground, using bags as pillows. A small silver haired girl sat on a bench, reading through a book making notes in the margins, and a silver haired male laid near her. _Probably siblings_ , their mind suggested as they continued their trek to the guidance office. They opened the glass door and entered the citrus scented office. Their nose wrinkled at the sudden change in scent as they went to the desk.

“Uh, I just got transferred here. I kinda need a schedule and a map.” The lady at the desk just pointed left, another office waiting for them father in what they had thought was a small office.

The knocked on the wooden door waiting for an answer to come in. A voice called from the to enter and so they did, the new office having a more personal feeling. The walls weren’t the spotless white the rest of the halls had boasted, but rather a faded blue. Filing cabinets decorated the wall to their right, each with a different plant on top. A desk waited directly across from them and the man that sat their looked at them expectantly.

“What is it you need?”

“I, uh, I just transferred from Metro and I need a schedule and map.”

“Sit, sit. Your name?” he asked, already starting to type on the keyboard in front of him.

“Kiran Morgan.” They mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear as they sat in the soft chair.

“According to your records you took the hardest classes your school had to offer, would you like to see our class lists so you can make your decision from there?”

They nodded, taking the packet he handed them, “Are there any required classes here I need to take?” “We share the requirements of Metro and you already met them, pick you classes and I’ll see where I can fit you.”

They flipped through the packet marking down the classes they wanted. It turned out they had already taken most of the classes the school here offered. They circled some at random, just trying to fill up their schedule. They passed the list back to the counselor.

“You’re big on the arts, aren’t you?” he muttered, plugging the classes into the computer and seeing where they fit. He printed out the schedule and handed it over.

Band/Orchestra

AP Chem

Psychology

Classical History

Philosophy

Mythology

Open Period

“I’ll have one of the other seniors show you around. Oh look at that, he has the same schedule more or less. His name’s Bruno Embla, I’m certain you’ll get along just fine.”

He pressed a button on the wall, “Bruno Embla to the guidance office, Bruno Embla to the guidance office.”

“He’ll be here soon.”

A knocking came at the door before it opened, revealing the silver haired boy from the forum. He was much taller than Kiran originally thought.

“You needed me, sir?” He was polite, but it unnerved them. There was something he kept from prying eyes, darkness hiding behind the politeness.

“Yes, the new student needs to be shown around and their schedule is the same as yours.” He looked downward and met their eyes, the blood red crimson meeting an inky black.

“Hello, my name’s Kiran Morgan.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

He took their schedule from their hands and glanced over it. “Follow me for the week, you’ll be able to find your way around.”

He handed it back and gestured for them to follow him. “This way to orchestra.”

They walked to the room, quiet questions breaking the silence.

“What do you play?” he was the first to break the silence.

“Cello, you?”

“Bass.”

“What do you play in band?”

“Bari Sax, you?”

“Clarinet.”

He nodded before coming to a stop outside a relatively small room for having to fit an entire orchestra.

“Get on the conductor's good side, and don’t talk with first chair violin if you can, he’s trouble.” he leaned down to whisper in their ear. “Good luck.”

With those parting words he left them and went to the back of the room.

To speak with the conductor was the next objective and so they did. “Er, I’m Kiran Morgan, a cello transfer from Metro. I was told to speak with you to get the music for the semester.” The second half of their statement flowed off their tongue with ease, the lie passing unnoticed. They presented a personable facade to the conductor, hiding the true self deep below. Manipulative and persuasive, they could make even the most strong willed putty in their hands. It was a skill their cousins loved but aunts and uncles despised. From their cousins Marc and Morgan they were gifted the nickname _Summoner_ because of the ability. They could _summon_ anything from their sweet talking alone. They were handed a thin folder of sheet music from the conductor. Kiran thanked her with smile she returned.

They joined Bruno at the back of the room. “What’s that you were saying about getting on her good side?” Kiran asked, opening the folder that contained the music, before paging through it.

“What kind of witch are you? The only other person who ever managed to be liked that easily was Alfonse. I’ll have to introduce you to Saden soon.”

“Who’s Alfonse and Saden?” “Ah, yes. Alfonse Askr, first chair violin and a member of the Order. Do you know what the Order is?”

“It’s a gang where the members ‘recruit’ people who are skilled in certain things, right? The full name is Order of Heros, even if the things they do are far from heroic.”

“Not bad for a kid from Metro, as for Saden, she’s second chair clarinet and a confident of sorts for me and my sister. Find a chair practice starts soon, I’ll be sure to introduce the two of you after class.”

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I have discovered if you want good Bruno/Kiran content you must write it yourself.


End file.
